


Believing Hearts

by Attropus



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Coming Out, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lies, Post-Series, Protectiveness, Romance, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attropus/pseuds/Attropus
Summary: The battle against the Noir Rod has been won! Everyone goes back to normal life, right? Nope. Akko and Diana are falling head over heels for each other, but they'll soon find out - falling in love isn't for the faint of heart.





	1. Love and Possessed Nuclear Warheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wakes up from a strange dream in which Diana and her share a kiss. It turns out it wasn't a dream.

_We did it._

Akko looked down, her lips turned upward. Victory was sweet! The world lay before them in all it’s glory and splendor, shining with the magical energy of united hearts. It was the believing hearts of all the people down there that had helped her, Diana and the rest of Nine New Witches win the day. Akko had never seen something so beautiful. She looked over at the girl next to her. Scratch that, it was the second most beautiful thing she had ever seen - a close second to Diana Cavendish’s sparkling eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

That was a thing. A thing Akko didn’t entirely understand. She shrugged it off.

Diana smiled at her companion and took her hand. Akko’s heart fluttered. The warmth of Diana’s hand was welcome, but it made the rest of her body shiver. They were pretty high up, and it _was_ cold. Akko’s teeth chattered. That had to be it. The altitude was getting to her. Diana squeezed Akko’s hand a little harder.  

Akko cocked an eyebrow at her friend. She wanted to speak, but something about the way Diana was looking at her told her to remain silent. Diana took a careful step toward Akko and cupped her cheek with her free hand. This couldn’t be happening. What was happening? Diana’s lips pressed against Akko’s. Akko jumped in surprised. The sudden movement jostled her hat from her head. Diana held Akko steady in her arms.

There was a long moment of hesitation. Akko could do nothing but stand there - dumbstruck. Diana’s lips weren’t at all deterred by Akko’s uncertainty. They moved slowly, gently, working their way around Akko’s trembling lips. Akko hadn’t ever kissed anyone before. She wasn’t at all sure what to do next. When she got her wits about her, she did the only thing that made any sense at all. She wrapped her arms around the girl kissing her.

* * *

 

“Diana!” Akko woke with a start. She looked around. How she had ended up back in her room at Luna Nova after the battle with the Noir Rod was a mystery to her, but she wasn’t about to question being somewhere safe and warm. Lotte and Sucy weren’t there, but otherwise everything seemed to be in its proper place.

Akko whipped her legs over the edge of her bed. She sat there for a moment, catching her breath, and ran her hands through her sweat drenched hair. Her heart raced. “It was just a dream...” And an odd one, at that. Why would she dream about something like _that_? Romance was something that hadn’t ever interested her. Stuff like that would only get in the way of her becoming the splendid witch she was meant to be. And, Diana? That would never happen. She was too perfect to ever be interested in a spastic goof like Akko.

More importantly, why hadn’t Lotte and Sucy woken her up? Akko thought they had her back. She crossed her arms and grumbled. If she didn’t hurry, she would miss breakfast entirely. That was totally unacceptable. Akko put on her game face. She got dressed in record time and was out the door, trudging toward the dining hall, looking only slightly more disheveled than usual.

Something was different. Nobody typically paid her any mind, but today, Akko felt several pairs of eyes on her as she walked from her dorm room to the dining hall. Her name was on the lips of the professors and her fellow classmates. The attention made her heart swelled with pride. Everyone must have seen her epic battle yesterday. They - no doubt - saw her take down that possessed warhead with her fantastic transformation magic and Shiny Chariot’s Shiny Rod. Akko smiled and nodded to herself. It was about time she got some recognition!

Akko strolled through the doors of the dining hall with extra pep in her step. She spotted Lotte and Sucy right away. They were sitting at their usual table. Akko ran up to her roommates, waving. “Lotte! Sucy!”

“Yes, yes. We see you.” Sucy shoveled a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Lotte stood to greet her friend. “Oh? You’re awake.”

“Of course I’m awake!” Akko extended her hands into the air, and brought them down in an exaggerated fashion to drive her point home. “It’s morning! Why didn’t you two wake me? I would’ve gotten in big trouble if I’d missed morning classes!”

“After all the excitement yesterday, we thought you might want to sleep in…” Lotte gave Akko a hug. “You were amazing, Akko.”

“Oh, stop.” Akko waved her hand at Lotte, but she didn’t actually want the other girl to stop singing her praise. She loved it.

Sucy snorted. “That’s Diana’s line.”

Lotte turned a bright shade of red. “Sucy!”

“Huh?” Akko wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. The dream of Diana kissing her flashed before her eyes.

“What? You know it’s true.” Sucy waved Lotte off. She wriggled her eyebrows at Akko. “Isn’t that right, lover girl?”

 _Lover girl? Oh - no, no, no, no, no._ At the table across from them, a witch was sipping on a cup of tea and reading the morning paper. An image on said newspaper caught Akko’s eye. It was Diana - and her - and they were kissing. Akko screeched. It hadn’t been a dream. Diana really had kissed her. And everyone at school knew it. That’s why she had been the center of attention on the way to the dining hall. It wasn’t because of her show of magic prowess, or her courage during the battle with the Noir Rod. It was because the most popular girl in school had kissed her afterwards.

Akko charged forward and snatched the paper out of the witch’s hands. She held it out in front of her with white-knuckled fists. “What is this!?” The witch whose paper had been stolen stood and looked at what Akko was pointing at. She promptly spit out her tea all over the newspaper.

“I-I-I-” Akko couldn’t tear her eyes away from the picture. She blushed profusely. Even though she could hardly remember the kiss, she couldn’t deny it. There was photographic evidence! Her first kiss wasn’t supposed to be like this! To be fair, she hadn’t really given much thought to what her first kiss should be like...but this wasn’t it!

“It’s okay, Akko.” Lotte was the first to jump in to comfort her. She put her arm around Akko’s shoulder. “We’re all happy for you! RIght, Sucy?”

“Who would’ve thought Akko would be the one to thaw Diana’s ice cold heart.” Sucy smirked and went back to her breakfast. “They should’ve fried some mushrooms with this…”

Akko crumpled the paper and threw it forcefully into the ground. She headed straight for the same door she’d used the enter the dining hall a moment earlier. The stares and whispers of her fellows were too hard to handle now that she knew the true reason behind them. She kept her eyes to the floor.

Something got in her way of her retreat. “Oof!” Akko’s rear plopped down onto the ground.

“Akko?” It was Diana. She offered Akko her hand. “Are you alright?”

Akko didn’t think. She just took the hand before her. “Oh, um, yeah. Thanks, Diana...”

Diana flicked a stray hair out of her eyes. The thin smile on her lips didn’t convey much in the way of emotion, but her tone was soft and caring. “I take it you slept well?” Considering a picture of the two of them kissing was circulating all throughout the school, Diana was acting unusually normal towards her. Wasn’t she embarrassed at all?

“Yeah! I did. Thanks...” Akko pulled away from Diana’s soft hand. Both of them stood like statues, staring into each other’s eyes. Akko could have sworn she saw the twinge of a blush gracing Diana’s features. “See you later!” She tilted her head downward, covered her eyes with her hand, and made a speedy exit.

* * *

 

Akko groaned and flopped on her back. She covered her face with her hands. Bits and pieces of the blue sky were visible between the cracks of her fingers. Over the edge of the broom landing, she kicked her dangling legs back and forth. It wasn’t as distracting as she had hoped, but then again, she hadn’t chosen the best place to run away if her plan was to forget about Diana. This was the same place Diana left school not even a month before - so much had changed since then - especially between her and Diana.

Why couldn’t she remember what had lead up to that kiss? And what had happened right after? It would be far less upsetting if her memory was clearer. That’s what Akko told herself, anyway. Their rapid evolution from enemies to acquaintances to friends to - to whatever they were now - had happened too fast for her to comprehend. Now, Akko’s head just hurt.

“I thought I’d find you here.” That controlled and measured voice could only belong to one person. Akko knew Diana’s voice well enough to know it was her without looking back at the girl.

Heat flooded Akko’s cheeks. Diana had her. They were up here all alone. There was no running from this place - unless she jumped. It was tempting. Akko took a deep breath and sat up. “Hey, Diana.”

Diana walked up to Akko and sat by her side. She said nothing.

A shiver ran up and down Akko’s spine. _Hurry up and say something!_ Akko fidgeted with her hands wildly.

“Akko?” Diana placed a hand over Akko’s to calm the unruly digits. “What’s on your mind?”

Akko still refused to meet Diana’s gaze. It was a simple question. Yet, she couldn’t answer it. Everything and nothing was on her mind. Diana’s lips? That picture in the newspaper? The praise she wanted - that was now overshadowed by a silly kiss? She stutted and stumbled over some semblance of verbalization, but could produce nothing of meaning. Akko gave up. Her thoughts were too mixed up to make any sense of them. She cleared her throat. “Nothing!” She squealed. “Nothing’s on my mind. What makes you ask something like that?”

The warmth around Akko’s hand disappeared. Maybe Diana would leave? Akko both hoped and dreaded that outcome.

Diana sighed, but made no move to leave Akko’s side. “I feel like I owe you an explanation for my actions yesterday.”   

Akko let a fake laugh lose. She let it linger in the air several seconds longer than was appropriate. “What are you talking about?”

“The kiss.”

“Oh, right.” Akko turned her head to look a Diana. Their eyes met. Both of them blushed. Akko was certain her face was much redder than Diana’s, though. She poked her pointer fingers together and shifted her eyes to them. “That…”

“Yes. That.” Diana shook her head. A half-laugh, half-whimper escaped her lips. It was strange to see Diana in any state other than one of full composure. She cleared her throat. “I realize now that I should’ve checked in with you before I kissed you. I was overcome with such strong emotions after the battle was through. I -” She sighed again. “I acted without thinking. And for that, I apologize.”

“Diana…”

“Please.” Diana gripped both of Akko’s hands in hers. “Don’t feel like you have to tiptoe around my feelings or treat me any differently than before. It won’t happen again.”

Akko’s heart slammed back and forth in her chest. She could hardly breath. Diana had kissed her, not because of some spell or magical bee sting, but because she actually wanted her. To be desired for real was a dizzying thing. Akko’s whole body went limp - thankfully Diana was there to steady her - otherwise she may have fallen right off of the tower.

“Akko?” Diana gave Akko a firm shake.

“Why not!?” Akko looked fiercely into Diana’s eyes. Even though she was more than a little scared about what her jumbled and confused feelings meant for her and Diana, she didn’t want there to be any kind of limit on either of them.

Diana recoiled slightly, cocking an eyebrow.  “Why not what?”

“Why won't it happen again?”

“Well,” Diana paused. She spoke her next words slowly. They were clearly carefully chosen. “I suppose that’s because you don’t appear to be satisfied with the first one.”

“That’s not it!” Akko burst out. The bits and pieces of the memory that she could remember were pretty nice.

Diana’s lower lip trembled. “Oh?” She waited.

“Yeah, well, you know…” Akko pulled her hands out of Diana’s and scratched the back of her head. She looked out over the school grounds - there wasn’t anything out there that was of particular interest - she just couldn’t look at Diana while working through her emotions. It was hard enough to admit her feelings to herself, much less to the stunning witch next to her. Akko gulped. _How can I impress someone like Diana with words!? She’s so much better with conversation than me..._

The longer the silence went on, the bigger Diana’s smile became. She could wait all night. Patience was a quality she possessed in much larger quantities than the woman next to her. Akko’s face, on the other hand, contorted without restraint. She wore every emotion out in the open - confusion, annoyance, happiness, shock, acceptance. They circled around and around and around.

Akko wasn’t sure if it had taken her one second or one hour to build up the courage to speak. “I don’t know how romantic-type stuff really works…”

Diana leaned up against Akko. “I can teach you, if you’d like.”

The heat of Diana’s breath against Akko cheek nearly sent the younger witch into another dizzy spell. She covered up her nervousness the only way she knew - yelling. “You don’t have to!”

“Ugh. Akko! Make up your mind!” Diana snarled, but Akko saw the little tear drops forming in the edges of her eyes.

 _Oh, no!_ The last thing Akko wanted was to hurt Diana. _Damage control!_ “I’m sorry! This is a lot to take in! I mean, there’s no way someone like you could really _like-like_ me! Right? You’re _the_ Diana Cavendish! You’re so talented and beautiful! You’re the most amazing witch in the whole school for cryin’ out loud! And, who am I? Silly little Akko, that’s me. I don’t know what I’m doing! I-”

“Akko.” Diana put her arm around Akko’s waist tentatively. “It’s alright. Calm down.”

“Alright. Calming down.” Akko put her hands on her knees and balled them into fists. She took several deep breaths “I got this.”

“But, I do like you.” Diana put it in as simple and honest a way as possible.

“Like-like me?” Akko still couldn’t believe it.

Diana rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

“The heart wants what it wants.”

The romantic gesture was lost on Akko. “Come again?”

“Nevermind.” Diana secured her grip on Akko’s side and slid her free hand up to cup the other girl’s cheek. “Now, shall we give this another try?”

“Yes, please.” Akko smiled ear to ear. She wouldn’t let this second chance go to waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched this series over the past few days and am looking forward to adding to the fandom. These two are too cute, I've got a bunch of one-shots planned for them (though they'll make sense as one story - which is why I'm putting them all here). I don't have a release schedule for this one, so I'll just post them as I write them.
> 
> Also, a note about the dialogue. I didn't watch the series in English, so I'm not sure how all of the character's speak in that version. All of my dialogue is based on subtitles, my own knowledge of Japanese, and my interpretation of the characters. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this. These two are super fun to write. I can't wait to do a chapter from Diana's perspective...


	2. A Cavendish's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is confronted about her relationship with Akko. Can a Cavendish truly love just for love's sake? She determined to make it so.

 

The sound of Diana’s footsteps reverberated through the empty hallways of Luna Nova. The prodigy of the magic world had barely woken before being summoned to the Headmistress’ Office. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but it was the first time being called upon since the battle with the Noir Rod. Whatever problem the staff needed her assistance with, it would be miniscule in comparison to that abomination. Still, couldn’t Headmistress Holbrook have waited until a more reasonable hour to request her presence?

Diana knocked on the door of her destination three times in quick succession. “It’s Diana.”

“Come in!” A muffled voice came from inside. It was the Headmistress.

The door opened at the slightest push. Diana entered the office. Headmistress Holbrook was sitting behind her desk, her hands clasped together and resting on the wood’s surface. It was a more powerful posture than Diana was used to seeing directed towards her. Professor Finnelan was also there, standing at the Headmistress’ right, wearing a scowl typically reserved for rabble-rousers like Akko and her friends.

Diana’s gut did a backflip. Her lips twitched, but she managed to keep her smile from widening to a suspicious size. Akko was a troublemaker - that much was true - but she was an excellent witch in her own right. She also made for an excellent companion when the lights were low. Diana pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There was no need to drive herself crazy with wanting when she was going to see Akko later in the day. And, most likely in the night, too.

The task at hand returned to the forefront of Diana’s mind. The tension radiating off of her professors was palpable. Diana closed the door behind her. _What could possibly call for this level of seriousness?_ She pulled her shoulders back into her own powerful stance. It wouldn’t be long before she had her answer.

She gave a slight curtsy to the older witches. “Good morning - Headmistress, Professor Finnelan. What is it that you require of me?”

“Good morning, Diana.” The Headmistress sounded exhausted. Her shoulders slumped.

Professor Finnelan’s shoulders, on the other hand, were held even closer to her ears than normal. “Good morning, Miss Cavendish.”

Diana waited. Her face placid, controlling her emotions with the precision expected of someone of her status. She wouldn’t let them see her confusion or concern. It was important to maintain a strong posture in the face of uncertainty. Whatever the problem ended up being, she had full confidence in her abilities to solve it.

“Thank you for joining us this morning.” Professor Finnelan circled around the desk to stand in the middle of the office. She placed her hands behind her back and sighed heavily. “A matter involving you and Miss Kagari has come to our attention. It has us quite concerned.” Finnelan paused. Her eyes focused - unblinking - on the younger witch.  

Diana’s mouth went dry. She licked her lips in the hopes of taking away some of that uncomfortable feeling. It didn’t work. This couldn’t really be why they called her here? They wouldn’t dare. Finnelan didn’t elaborate further and it would be inappropriate for Diana to keep her professor waiting for a response any longer.

That didn’t mean Diana had be verbose. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Finnelan was curt. She was no fool. She knew when someone was intentionally being short with her. “Miss Cavendish. I would’ve thought that you of all people would understand the importance upholding the integrity of your family name.”

This was unexpected - and completely inappropriate. Diana didn’t wish to be rude to her professors, but this was too much. She did everything in her power to uphold her family name to the highest of standards. What she had going on with Akko didn’t effect that simple truth. In fact, it was Akko who continued to inspire Diana to strive for more - more power, more knowledge, more creativity - those things would only serve to better her family name in the future.

Akko was her muse. Diana had felt as such even before she had started spending more time with the eccentric witch. The realization was new, though, and it was dizzying. She tried to hold those feelings in check. The heat in her chest continued to rise in spite of her best efforts. There wasn’t any use explaining this to Holbrook or Finnelan. And besides, it was far too embarrassing to admit such a thing aloud to anyone. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t defend herself.

Diana cleared her throat. Her tone was controlled, but she couldn’t contain all of her venom. “I am one of the most talented witches in Luna Nova’s history. My magic is on par with several of the staff here and I’m only getting better by the day. Is that not enough to honor the Cavendish name?”

“No one is questioning your magical prowess. This is about who you’ve been choosing to associate with recently.” Finnelan was dancing around her point. If she had the gall to broach this subject, she should have the courage to come out with it and speak her feelings directly.

Diana stood up a little straighter. Her eyes shifted from Finnelan to Holbrook and back again. “Who I choose to spend my free time with is none of your concern.”

“Miss Kagari isn’t from a magical bloodline.” Finnelan raised her voice. The veins in her neck pulsed. “We can only keep this under wraps for so long, Diana. This isn’t about control or judgment. This is about your future! A kiss in the heat of the moment can be explained away, but actively continuing your relationship with Miss Kagari? People will talk. You’re reputation as a respectable witch will be ruined! You’re a Cavendish!”

 _Cavendish._ Diana tilted her head downward. Finnelan brought up her name as if it explained away everything, but it didn’t. It didn’t explain why she didn’t get to be who she wanted to be, or love who she wanted to love. Her heart beat rapidly and her breathing hitched. She was losing her cool. None of this was right!

“Are you seriously chastising me for having relations with Miss Kagari?” It felt strange to say her name like that. Diana hadn’t referred to Akko with any kind of formality for several weeks.

“No, of course not.” Finnelan walked all the way up to Diana and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “I’m merely asking you to consider the repercussions of continuing your current course.”

“This is rich.” Diana stepped backward and out of Finnelan’s reach. Enough was enough. She had no intention of standing here and listening to this asinine lecture about who it was appropriate for her to take as a lover. “We live in an environment filled with nothing but women. Did you expect none of us to develope feelings for each other? I’ve no doubt that you had a tryst or two with young ladies in your time as students! And now, you dare you tell me I can’t be with Akko!? The absurdity of-”

“This a matter of class, Diana. Not sex.” Headmistress Holbrook’s voice boomed through the office, drowning out Diana outraged tones.

Diana and Finnelan’s eyes snapped back to Holbrook.

The Headmistress’ voice softened. “No one here cares if two ladies wish to spend their evenings together. As you suggested, these sorts of things are bound to happen in a place such as this. However, that doesn’t discount Professor Finnelan’s concern.”

Finnelan was quick to back Holbrook up. “There are plenty of other witches of far nobler backgrounds than _her_ that you could spend time with...” Her tone took on a more caring quality that matched better with the one the headmistress was using.  

So it wasn’t about the fact that she chose to be romantic with a woman. Diana was taken aback. All of this was about Akko. Just Akko. It was simply that the magic world wouldn’t think she was fit to be the partner of a Cavendish. And in the case of Headmistress Holbrook and Professor Finnelan - it might be that they felt responsible for the two of them meeting. Their feelings were even more unforgivable in light of this information.

 _To hell with what they think._ Diana flipped her hair to the side. She kept her voice even. “Are we finished here?”

“Yes.” Headmistress Holbrook spoke hesitantly. “But, please, consider the advice we’ve given you here today. We only want the best for you, Diana.”

Diana turned on her heels and left without bothering to excuse herself - thoroughly disgusted with the whole exchange.

* * *

 

Akko licked her finger and held it high into the air above her. “Wind, check!” She grasped her broom firmly with both hands. “Broom, check!” Her starry eyes looked out into the distance. “Date, check! Today _is_ the May Fair, after all.”

Diana crossed her legs and brought her teacup up to her lips. It hid her smile well enough. Not that any of her current company would question her smiling like a lovestruck fool at Akko - since that was indeed what she was - but she had been much more careful about her public displays of affection since her discussion with Headmistress Holbrook and Professor Finnelan last week. As hard as she tried to not let their words affect her, they did.

Akko set her feet in a wide stance atop the cobblestone wall and took a deep breath. “Tia Freyre!” The broom’s bristles poofed out and glowed green.

Everyone held their breath - Diana most of all. Today was going to be a special day. She was going to _officially_ ask Akko to be her girlfriend. All of that ‘official’ business didn’t matter all that much, but Diana wanted Akko to know that she cared enough to make what they had going on an exclusive thing. Akko finally flying would make this day that much more memorable.

The bristles of the broom fell back to their normal state. Akko frowned. She groaned and tried again. “Tia Freyre!” This time the broom didn’t react to her spell at all. “Tia Freyre, Tia Freyre!” Of course, Akko figured screaming out the spell several more times would help the situation.

That was one more failure in the books. Diana felt bad, but at least Akko’s pouty face was the cutest. It was only a matter of time before Akko got over this stumbling block. If Diana could get all of her magic back, and then some, Akko would surely gain back the flying that was stolen from her.

“Yes. Yes. You didn’t get it today either - too bad.” Sucy didn’t even bother looking up from the video game she was playing with Constanze. The only time she really seemed to have cared about Akko flying was when their team had been training for the Broom Relay last semester. And that was only because she had wanted the grand prize. Akko had to put up with Sucy, being roommates and all, but Diana never understood why Akko considered the self centered girl to be her friend.

“But, it looked like you almost had it!” Lotte was much more supportive. Diana approved. She was glad that Barabra had started spending time with the girl, as well. With any luck, Lotte’s goodnature would start to rub off on Diana’s own roommate.

“Really?” Akko snapped her head around to face Lotte. Her excitement was infectious. It set Diana’s heart ablaze with belief in magic. That look didn’t take away Diana’s worries, but it let her forget for a little while.  

Lotte flinched in the face of her friends exuberance. “Yeah, you’re definitely progressing!”

“You think?” Amanda stretched back in her chair. She put her arms behind her head and gave Akko a wary look. “She looked the same as always to me.”

Diana took another long sip of tea and bit her tongue. She never liked the way Amanda looked at Akko. That alone didn’t explain why Diana wasn’t a huge fan of Amanda. She felt like her judgement might be somewhat unfair. What else was it about the American that rubbed her the wrong way?

There was the fact that Amanda was well known for her serial dating practices around school. Diana found going from one girl to the next to be a little too predatory for her taste. It was likely that Akko had no clue about any of that - considering how giddy she still got over the simple act of kissing. As long as Amanda kept her hands to herself, there wouldn't be any issues between them.

Akko directed her attention at Diana for the first time the whole afternoon. “Geez! Why are you even here if you’re not gunna cheer me on?”

It was about time. Diana didn’t like it when she had to jockey for Akko’s attention. She lowered her teacup and sighed. “I came because of how confidently you invited me, but it appears we won't be seeing the decisive moment.”

There it was - the chipmunk face. Akko’s ultimate pouty face. Against her better judgment, Diana allowed herself to laugh.

“Not so fast! I have a feeling today _is_ the day! No!” Akko puffed out her chest and pointed to it with her thumb. “I’ll do it, for sure!”

Diana relaxed into her chair and hummed happily. She’d believe it when she saw it.

Movement at the hilltop to Diana’s right caught her eye. The smile on her face turned upside down when she saw Professor Finnelan and the Headmistress. She had been able to avoid them outside of class successfully until now. Professor Ursula, Andrew, and his friend Frank were with them. Diana would have no choice but to put her guard up. She wasn’t in the mood for those gyrations. It would be best for her to leave now. She stood, intending to do just that.

Akko yelped. She jumped down from the wall and placed herself squarely in Diana’s path. “Where are you going?”

“I...” Diana hadn’t considered how she would explain the situation to Akko. She didn’t want to weigh Akko down with the - ridiculous - social and political ramifications of their relationship. “I just remembered something.”

“But,” Akko reached down and took Diana’s hand in hers. A fierce look plastered on her face. “What if I really do fly today?”

“I’m sorry, Akko. There are some preparations for the celebration that I overlooked. They have to be taken care of immediately.” The tone that came out of her mouth wasn’t unfamiliar. She had used that same tone to reprimand Akko back when they had first met. Those days were long past them. It made Diana’s skin crawl to speak to Akko in such a way. It created a distance - a gap - that Diana yearned to close more than anything else.

Akko’s grip on Diana’s hand loosened. It slipped from her grasp. She dropped her voice so that only Diana could hear her words. It quivered as if on the edge of tears. “I...don’t want you to miss it…” Akko gulped. When she continued, she was somewhat composed. “But, if you have to go, I understand.”

A pang of regret hit Diana in the chest. Akko felt like she had done something wrong when the truth was just the opposite. Diana was the only one to blame. _I’ve been so terrible to her in the past week._ She fought the urge to pull Akko into a hug. _Why am I stopping? I don’t care what they think! I don’t!_ Diana wouldn’t do it - not with an audience. She sighed. “I suppose I have a few more minutes.”

That brightened Akko’s face right up. She pumped her fist into the air. “Yay!” Akko grabbed both of Diana’s hands and squeezed them with renewed vigor. “I won’t let you down!”

“Good afternoon, ladies!” Frank yelled down from a ways off.

Akko looked back to the find the source of the voice. She waved eagerly at the approaching group.

The only thing Diana payed attention to was the strained look on Finnelan and Holbrook’s faces when they saw Akko take her hands. She backed away, letting Akko take the lead. Diana returned to her seat. With any luck, that would help her avoid speaking with either of them.

Diana was too far away to hear their words, but seeing Akko and Andrew so comfortable with one another wrenched her heart. They smiled at each other easily and bantered back and forth with seemingly no effort at all. Akko and Diana’s relationship had never been as smooth as that.

To be fair, Akko and Andrew’s friendship had started off rocky. Nonetheless, Diana considered her childhood acquaintance to be a fairly serious threat. She was certain Akko didn’t see Andrew in any romantic sort of way, but there was no way to tell if she was correct in that assumption. Mind reading wasn’t one of Diana’s many talents. Divination was an option she had considered using a time or two, though.

Watching the two of them wasn’t going to make Diana feel better about the deficiencies in her and Akko’s own relationship, but she couldn’t help herself. Andrew handed Akko the hat she had accidently left in his car back when he and his father had given her a ride to the Cavendish Estate.

Diana gripped her tea cup tightly. Could it have been more than just an accident? Had  Akko just wanted a reasonable excuse to see Andrew again so soon? She looked away, trying hard to keep a straight face. Pain shot through her gut - like someone had taken a scalding hot knife and twisted it deep into her innards. The pain of loving someone was the hardest kind of pain to bear. It made Diana wish she didn’t care for Akko as deeply as she did. But, that was beyond her control. That much was obvious.

Akko ran back over to where she had been originally trying to take off from. Andrew, much to Diana’s dismay, walked over to the table she was sitting at.

“Good afternoon, Diana.” Andrew pulled out the chair next to Diana and sat.

“Good afternoon, Andrew.” Diana’s voice was sharp. She was usually better at concealing her feelings.

Andrew poured himself a cup of tea and held Diana in his gaze. “Is something the matter?”

Diana took a long sip of tea to buy some time to think. It wasn’t necessary. In the end, she defaulted to her usual cool indifference. “Nothing that concerns you.”

“If you say so.” Andrew crossed his legs and brought his teacup up to his lips. He looked over to Akko. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s getting there.” The tension in Diana shoulders relaxed. At the very least, Akko was something both of them could talk about without going at each other's throats. “I’m certain it won't be long until she’s flying.”

“That’s excellent news.” Andrew set his teacup down and leaned close to Diana. “But, not exactly what I was referring to.”

Diana cocked an eyebrow at him. Of course he knew - everyone knew - and it was entirely her fault. That was probably a little too harsh. She had no way of knowing that Croix was recording them. The kiss they shared up there amongst the stars was supposed to be theirs and theirs alone. Why couldn’t everyone just mind their own damn business?

“How’s she handling the rumor mill?” Andrew pried further. Such a question on it’s own wasn’t a sign of ill intent. He - like Diana - was quite familiar with rumor and scandal. It was likely he was genuinely concerned about Akko. She wasn’t the type to handle those sorts of things well.

Diana was determined to protect Akko from that world. “She’s not. I’ve been doing my best to keep all of that nonsense from her.”

“That’s…” Andrew gave Diana an odd look. “Not going to make Akko very happy.”

“And what _exactly_ qualifies you to have an opinion on her feelings?”

“Akko!” It was Lotte. Diana was glad for the disruption. It saved her from conversing with Andrew any further.

“She flying…” Constanze looked on in awe. That had to be the first time Diana ever heard the girl speak.

Akko threw her arms wide in celebration. “Yay!”

Diana’s heart burst with pride. It was true! Akko was flying. Her toes were only an inch or two off of the ground, but it was the best she had ever done! Diana jumped to her feet and jogged to the circled formed around Akko. Everyone was gushing over her - giving her congratulations - and Akko was eating it up.

“Congratulations, Akko!” Diana put her hands on her hips. She smiled widely.

Akko smiled back and dismounted her broom. Her foot caught on it, compromising her balance. She hopped on one foot awkwardly back and forth. It seemed like she would be able to recovered for a moment, but in the end she tumbled over - straight into Diana.

These sorts of things happened often enough with Akko, so Diana was prepared. She shifted her stance a little wider and caught the falling girl. Diana was forced to spin from the momentum of Akko’s fall, but otherwise it had been easy enough to save the object of her affections from some nasty scratches and bruises. All while looking pretty darn smooth. That was expected of a Cavendish.

“T-thanks.” Akko stuttered a bit. Her cheeks were tinted red.

“My pleasure.” Diana wanted nothing more but to kiss her. Instead, she placed Akko back onto the ground. “Well, you certainly didn’t leave me waiting very long. I appreciate you getting that done in a timely manner."

“Anything for you, Diana.” Akko sing-songed. She leaned in. It wasn’t like her to make the first move like that. It caught Diana off guard.

 _Damnit, Akko. Not here!_ Diana turned her head to the side at the last second. The kiss Akko had been aiming for Diana’s lips grazed her cheek instead. Diana took two quick steps back and created enough distance between them so that Akko couldn’t go for another kiss. “Congratulations, again, Akko. I’ll take my leave. See you at the festival tonight.”  

Akko’s face fell. She was confused. She didn’t understand why Diana was one person in private and another when they were in public. That was a given. Akko hadn’t grown up under the same kind of scrutiny as Diana.

Diana hated herself - Akko was the sweetest, most innocent creature in the world - and she was crushing her spirit. She spun on her heels and walked away. Glided, more like, as she had been taught in her etiquette classes. There could be no outward sign of the pain she was feeling. Diana quickened her pace. _I’m sorry, Akko. I’ll make this up to you._

* * *

 

The moonlight shone down upon the fairgrounds. Diana crossed her arms and looked over the scene. It was her job to ensure everything went perfectly, and so far that had been the case. Everything was winding down. Her job was done. She let out a soft sigh. Maybe now she could find a little peace for herself.

“You did such an amazing job, Diana!”

“I don’t know how you do it!”

Diana couldn’t recall the names of the two witches praising her. She didn’t share too many classes with them, plus, she couldn’t be expected to remember the name of every student at Luna Nova. That wasn’t any reason not to be polite to them.

“Thank you, ladies, but I didn’t do it alone. Several of our fellow classmates and professors helped make this event special.”

“Don’t be so modist!”

“Yeah! This is the best May Fair ever! And it’s all thanks to you!”

They continued to enthuse over her, but their claim was rather farfetched. As good as this year’s May Fair had been, it was impossible to say how it stacked up to all of the previous May Fairs in the school's history.

Diana smiled politely. “Well, thank you.” Praise wasn’t what she was looking for at the moment. It was Akko.

A few times tonight, Diana had caught a glimpse of the boisterous witch enjoying the festivities. It pleased Diana knowing that all of the hard work she put in was bring a smile to Akko’s face. If she couldn’t spend time with Akko because of her obligations to the school, at least she could see her smiling and laughing. But, now, enough was enough. Diana wanted Akko for herself - and for the rest of the night. Diana scanned the fair ground. There was no sign of her yet.

Several more groups of witches came up to congratulate Diana on her hard work in organizing the fair. It was nice. It was _alway_ nice, but the complements felt so rehearsed, so cold - it wasn’t that she didn’t believe them, it was that their words lacked the raw emotion she had gotten accustomed to in spending time with Akko. Nothing could compare to that.

A bright laugh. A flash of brown and red in a crowd a witches walking by - she saw Diana and turned away quickly, but there was no doubt. It was Akko.

 _Did she just...ignore me?_ Diana supposed she deserved it. “Excuse me, ladies.” She hadn’t really even been paying attention to their words at this point, anyway. Her groupies farewells showered over Diana. She waved, for not doing so would’ve been rude, and gave chase to Akko.

Akko didn’t look back. She was too busy chatting with Lotte and Sucy. Diana considered calling out to her, but she didn’t want to draw any extra attention to herself. The chances of her getting mobbed if she did were high. She kept her gait smooth and even - though she took large strides to close the distance between herself and her target. Diana was practically on top of the girl, now, and Akko still haddn’t noticed her.

“Akko?”

“Ah!” Akko jumped and grinded to a halt. Her arms raised in surprise. She sighed and covered her heart with her hand. “Diana? You nearly gave me a heart attack...”

“Sorry.” Diana felt heat rising from her chest to her cheeks. She dropped her act and smiled fully at Akko. It was relieving to finally let go. “You weren’t planning on leaving me alone tonight, were you?”

“I...um…” Akko glanced at Sucy - the potion maniac was too busy giving Diana an ice cold glare to look back. She looked to Lotte - the shy girl nodded back in a show of support, but said nothing. “N-no. I - um - of course not!” Akko sounded just as excited as usual, but there was a strange timbre to her voice. “Goodnight, Lotte! Goodnight, Sucy!”

Sucy shot Diana one more heavy look. It was clearly a warning. The girl could make a poison that could make her innards explode, petrify, or do any number of unspeakable things to Diana, but the Cavendish wasn’t afraid. Or, more accurately, her want for Akko was greater than her fear of Sucy.

Diana took Akko’s hand, causing the younger witch to flinch. It was adorable. Diana felt her spirits lifting already. She was done with duty and responsibility for the rest of the night. It was just her and Akko. “Let’s go!” Now that they were together, Diana ran.

“Where?” Akko asked. It wasn’t in protest. Her feet kept moving in the direction Diana was leading her.

“You know where.” Diana looked back at Akko. Her eyes ablaze, kindled by Akko’s presence.

They ran - through corridors and up staircases - until reaching their spot. The broom landing. Diana loved this place. A good number of her and Akko’s memories together were made up here.

It was easy to see the fair grounds down below. The maypole was the centerpiece of it all. Even at this late hour, people were still dancing around it. The ribbons extending from the top of the pole moved to and fro and around and around in swirling colors. It was pleasant to look at, but Diana was no longer in the mood for the fair and it’s festivities. She just wanted to relax with Akko.

Akko sighed. She put her hands on the broom landing’s railing and leaned forward. Her eyes set on the maypole. “I wanna dance!”

Of course, Akko did care for rest and relaxation. She wasn’t low key enough for that. It was okay, though. Diana could do anything - being with Akko was more important than whatever activity they were doing. “Alright. But just one. I’m exhausted.”

Diana took Akko’s hand and pulled the other girl into her arms. She put her left hand on the small of Akko’s back. Her right hand was extended outward, holding Akko’s unsure hand. Diana would lead. That would make it easier for Akko. Leading was the harder part, after all.

“Whoa! I-I don’t know how to dance like this!” Akko’s face turned a dull red in the moonlight.

“You don’t say?” Diana teased. It wasn’t a surprise that Akko had never learned how to ballroom dance. It’s not like she would’ve needed this skill growing up in Japan.

Akko huffed. She mumbled something too soft for Diana to hear.

Some instruction was needed. Diana provided it. “Put your hand on my shoulder and rest your arm on mine.”

Akko did as Diana bade. Her grip was strong. She narrowed her eyes in the same manner she did when focusing on getting spell right.

Diana leaned forward and touched her forehead to Akko’s. She breathed deeply. “Relax. Just follow my lead.” The grip on her shoulder loosened significantly, and Akko herself felt less tense.  

They danced. Diana stepped back - and to the left, and to the right - Akko followed each movement unsteadily. They made a full circle. There wasn’t much room up on the broom landing, but Diana was a skillful dancer - she made it work.

Akko stepped on Diana’s foot. “Sorry!” She grit her teeth and looked down at her feet.

“Look at me.” Diana’s voice was more commanding than she had intended.

Akko’s eyes snapped back up. Diana’s breath caught in her lungs. Those red eyes. It was no wonder Akko’s eyes were red. They reflected the overwhelming amount of fire in her soul.

One more misstep. Akko squeaked and apologized again, but she didn’t look away.

“You’re doing fine.”

“T-thanks…” Akko surely didn’t believe Diana’s words. Her nervous tone gave her away. Where was this self-consciousness coming from? It wasn’t like Akko.

Diana spun Akko her arm and released the girl’s hand. She gave a slight bow to her partner. Akko didn’t respond in kind. Diana cleared her throat and gave her one last bit of advice. “You’re supposed to curtsy.”

Akko didn’t move. She blinked twice, taking in Diana’s words. “Oh, right!” A clumsy curtsy was the best she could pull off.

The dance had been a tease of contact. Diana had persevered through it, but now she wanted that hug she had to forgo in front of Fennelan and Holbrook. She pulled Akko forward and threw her arms tightly around her. Diana’s heart beat madly. It was trying to tell her something. Probably to buck up and tell Akko what she had been waiting to tell her all day. That she wanted Akko to be hers and only hers, and that she hoped Akko felt the same way about her. Diana’s palms grew damp. Nerves were setting in. She wasn’t used to this feeling - it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

“Say, Diana…” Akko pulled Diana out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Hmmm?” Diana subtly nuzzled her cheek into Akko’s hair.

“Do you still wanna be together? I-I mean, it just seems like you have lots of other things going on lately and I don’t wanna slow you down or get in the way of your goals…” Akko gripped Diana’s robes tightly.

“What?” Diana inwardly cursed herself. Akko had, indeed, been picking up on all of Diana’s worries. Worse yet, she had misinterpreted them and was questioning where Diana’s heart was. Diana held Akko at arm’s length. “Akko, no. Just the opposite, in fact. I was hoping to make us an official...thing tonight. So, Akko, would you be my girlfriend?”

Akko blinked. She curled her hands into fists at her sides. “Wait - we weren't already an official thing?!”

“Well, neither one of us actually asked the other out - until now…”

“Ugh! All of this is so confusing.” Akko pulled at her hair. “And there are so many rules! Wasn’t this supposed to something easy? You like someone - you kiss them - you spend time together - you fall in love, right?”

Diana bit her lip. “If only it were that simple…” She hadn’t intended to say that aloud.

“What?” At least Akko hadn’t heard her.

“Nothing.” Diana shook her head. She forced a smile. Looking at Akko made it genuine. “At any rate. Your answer?”

Silence. The two of them stared each other down. Diana hadn’t expected Akko to keep her waiting. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, knowing in her heart that after how she had treated Akko recently she deserved the answer ‘no.’

“I can’t say no to you, Diana.” Akko shifted her gaze to the side and blushed.

Just like that, all the weight holding Diana down lifted from her shoulders. She dove in for a kiss. Akko’s muffled laughs only served to invigorate her more, and when they separated Diana was laughing, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's much harder to write from Diana's perspective! I (personally) find her to be a much more complex character. I would imagine she has lots social and political reasons for doing the things she does. Choosing who/how to love wouldn't be an easy thing keeping that in mind. 
> 
> Next few chapters will be much fluffier. For my own sake. Haha. But, what's a relationship without some drama, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this - happy reading!


End file.
